


Comforting Touches

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Fanfiction, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) takes care of her husband, Thorin, after a trying day.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Comforting Touches

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: Fluff, implied smut}  
Ghivashel: Treasure of all treasures (*squeal*)

You slid into your chambers and leaned back against the door as it clicked closed behind you. As your eyes adjusted to the low light, you frowned. Despite the late hour, your bed remained untouched from that morning and the bathing chamber was clearly empty as well. Then your gaze settled on your husband.

He was standing at the window, staring out at the vast valley below the mountain that shone in the faint light of the clouded moon. Even in the low light of a single candle, and though he had his back to you, you could see his stature was stiff and tense with deep thoughts wrestling in his mind. He was still fully clothed from his hours upon hours of meetings in the mountain and his long hair was tangled and knotted slightly from his restless fingers.

You sighed. Despite his prideful airs, you knew how strained he really was from the countless burdens and kingly duties he had to fulfill. It pained you to see your love so overworked day after day. And from the minuscule shake of his head, you realized something especially frustrating was on his mind tonight.

You silently glided over to the window and stood in front of him, sliding your hands around his waist. He dragged his gaze away from the valley and looked to you, his stone like countenance softening.

“Do you want to talk about it? Or forget about it?” You asked.

He heaved a sigh. His fingers trailed up your arms and his forehead rested gently against yours. “I want you.”

He leaned into you, starving for your gentle touches. His exhausted limbs felt heavy on yours as you untied the clasp on his robe and pushed it off his shoulders. He closed his eyes as you shed his layers until he stood only in his trousers.

He watched lazily as you undressed yourself, leaving on your underclothes. You knew your husband’s needs very well and you knew just how to comfort him this night.

You sat on the bed with your back against the large headboard and pulled him between your legs. He let loose another long sigh as he leaned back on your chest and his fingers traveled up and down your bare legs next to him.

In your time together, Thorin often sang to you his favorite song from his childhood. You echoed it back to him now as you combed through his wavy tresses and soothed the knots from the ends of his braids. He melted into your touch and you held back a chuckle when he sighed yet again.

When his braids were redone and the clasps and beads replaced, you dug your thumbs into his hard shoulders and massaged all of his back you could reach. Slowly, you felt his tensions trickle away.

A few of his low growling moans made you shiver against his hot touch on your legs. One of your brows quirked after your gaze had traveled down his bare chest to see a rising tent in his trousers. Your aching thumbs stopped their work, but your hands continued it, sliding down the front of his furred chest.

His fingers flexed, squeezing your thighs as you placed soft kisses on his thick, veined neck. He growled and sighed. “I love you so much, Ghivashel,” he whispered.

You hummed against his skin in answer and then squealed when he swung you around to land next to him. He pulled your leg across his waist and you rested your head on his shoulder, grinning up at him.

“And I think I will take tomorrow off from my duties to show you just how much,” he said.

Your chest filled with excitement. “What will we do with a whole day to ourselves?”

His large hand ran up your thigh as he spoke against your hair. “I can think of a few things.”


End file.
